Headstrong Witches
by Jmeb0430
Summary: Set in Season 6. Chris plans to save Wyatt from turning evil. Two cousins come to the future: Melody  Phoebe's daughter  tries to help him and Rose  Paige's daughter  tries to stop him. Read about the next generation, the plight of the power of four.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm a charmed fan. I sometimes wished that I could have thought of this fictional story of Charmed first, but I did not. For that reason, I have to warn you that I do not own the characters. I just like writing stories about the characters.

**Story Info**: Melody is Phoebe's daughter, Rose is Paige's daughter and Chris (duh) is Piper's son. The three in the world that Wyatt is evil, have the power to make up the charmed ones. However, Wyatt isn't the only one who is misguided, so is Rose. The Charmed One's know who Chris is in this story.

Chris walks inside the Halliwell Manor. He hears some noise coming from the attic and he decides to run up the stairs to check the noise. A girl with long brown dark hair and dark brown eyes comes out of the portal. She looks about twenty years old.

Chris walks slowly to the girl and says, "Melody? What are you doing here?"

The girl revealed as Melody starts walking to Chris. She stops walking and starts to run to him and hugs him.

Melody states, "It is so good to see you. Are we alone?"

Chris hugs her back but then pushes her away a split second later. He says "How do I know this isn't a trick? Are you on Wyatt's side now? Have you come to take me back to the future? I don't have to answer to you."

Melody closes her eyes and concentrates. She tries to sense the presence of others in the household. She does not sense anyone else home. She reopens her eyes and answers Chris by saying "Chris, I can sense that the sisters have gone out the house. I am good. I haven't betrayed you at all. I came because I NEED to help you against Rose. Rose is here and she wants to take out Phoebe and Piper"

Chris starts walking around the attic now with a worried expression. He asks her, "Wait, why would Rose want to attack her aunts. That doesn't make sense. Rose knows that if Piper or Phoebe die then her mother will most likely die sooner than she is supposed to"

Melody looks concerned as well. She responds, "I WILL NOT LET THAT BITCH of a cousin attack my mother or Aunt Piper. I do not plan on losing my existence or losing you either."

"How the hell did she even get here anyway?" asked Chris and he continued "I thought I destroyed that spell from the book. Plus I thought her darling Wyatt would be against this idea.

"Well, Rose always loved Wyatt and may have always saw him as her favorite older cousin but even she is pissed about what is going on. She wants to be Wyatt's right hand man or woman in this case but Wyatt barely acknowledges her. Wyatt only talks about getting you back so you can both rein the world together. She is a tad bit jealous" says Melody in a mocking way

Chris looks at her in annoyance and states, "A tad bit jealous is when you get that person accused of a false crime. A tad bit jealous is when you change someone's hair color without their permission. Rose sounds like she wants me DEAD!"

Melody rolls her eyes and responds, "Ya know I always wondered why Wyatt had green hair around his 12th birthday"

Chris smirks and says "Focus woman focus. How did she come here?'

Melody flings her fingers"Oh thattttt WELL she went to some guy named Clyde and asked for a favor. Apparently, Clyde let Paige see her adopted parents one more time after they died. Paige never forgot what he did and she saved him when his life was in danger. Now Clyde owed Paige but Paige never collected the favor."

Chris realizes and finishes her explanation, "Oh so Rose picked up on the favor"

Melody says, "In a word…BINGO!"

Chris responds, "Shit"

Melody hits him for cursing and then asks, "Where are the aunts? How much do they know?"

Chris opens his mouth to answer but then the two see a set of familiar orbs appear. Then suddenly they see three familiar figures, the Charmed Ones.

Piper sees the girl near Chris and goes on to ask.

"WHO IS THIS CHRIS?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Thank you for all reading so far. I hope you can enjoy the story. I also like input from readers so that people can tell me what they think, if I should improve things or add things. Piper and the others know Chris is her son and this Chapter will follow the Hyde School Episode of Charmed.

"Well Mom that is a very good question" said Chris

"One that you better answer quickly, mister" says Piper in a commanding voice

Phoebe intuitively looks at the young girl before them.

"Oh Piper, calm down. It looks like Chris just had a private party with this girl. I just don't know why he had the party here" said Paige with a snicker

Phoebe keeps staring at the girl. Melody starts to look nervous because Phoebe does not even blink.

"Ok Phoebe seriously you are making my friend nervous. Jeez, can you at least blink while staring at her?" Asked Chris

"So she is a friend. Oh, so is she a sleeping buddy or what? We are not running some type of brothel here" said Piper

"NO. I am not his sleeping buddy. In fact we are not real buddies." Sad Melody

Chris gave Melody a look of disbelief.

"Yeah she is right we are not buddies because she is an annoying brat" said Chris

"Yeah well…So is he" said Melody

"Big insult there" said Chris

"So why were you two hanging here?" asked Phoebe

Melody smiles to herself and starts playing with her hair. She then sighs.

Chris and Melody begin to speak telepathically.

_Chris, I have potions with me. When I teleport, I want you to throw it at the Charmed Ones, so they forget that they saw me. I also want you to know that I will make sure that I am also a trusted friend in their lives. You know I have my ways. I don't want Phoebe to know that I am her daughter._

_No shit, if Phoebe knows you're her daughter, she may cry from joy and be motivated to find you faster._

_Yeahhh she lost her powers just to find dad and get me. If she meets me in person, she may try so hard to get a family that she could lose her sanity. _

_Word. So let's stop talking telepathically because the charmed ones look testy and suspicious. _

_Yeah. You are right._

Piper looks like she wants to scream at them but then she looks a little happier. "Why are the two of you smiling? " Although Piper is suspicious of the two smiling, she is happy her son looks pleased for once.

Melody throws a potion bottle at the Charmed Ones feet. Then she hearts (transports the way Cupids do) out.

A flash appears over the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones look at Chris.

Piper asks, "Chris we just vanquished the demon. I am going to cook now. Do you want anything special? "

Chris says, "Nah mom. I had lunch. Later" Then Chris orbs out.

Piper does not look pleased. Piper claims, "Why does he always look like he wants to be far from me." Then Piper angrily walks out.

Paige says to the Phoebe, "Isn't she a breath of fresh air. Look at how calmly she handled Chris' rejection"

Phoebe gives a small chuckle. Then says, "Well that is just the way Piper is, but don't worry she will get to be close to Chris soon"

Paige then says, "I'm going to go to Piper's room, do you want to come with?." Phoebe shakes her head to say no. Then Paige orbs out.

Phoebe looks to the spot that Melody was at before. She looks like she just missed something.

Then Phoebe mutters to herself "Well I thought that I just did something three minutes ago. Wow I need to sleep more." Then she too walks out of the attic.

(The events of Hyde School Reunion Episode occur. While preparing for her high school reunion, Phoebe's wild teenage personality takes over her body when she inadvertently casts a spell on herself. At the reunion, teenage Phoebe re-connects with her former gang and finds herself in trouble when their old leader, Rick, uses Phoebe's magic to rob an armored car. Meanwhile, Piper calls upon her father to find out why Chris is keeping his distance from her. Summary is from: ./charmed/episode_guide_)

Piper closes the door, she just said good bye to Victor. She walks to Phoebe's room. She sees Paige and Phoebe laughing about something.

"So I'm glad you had a good reunion" Piper says to Phoebe

Phoebe says, "Yeah about as good as your reunion"

Paige looks on happily and says, "So tell me what happened in your reunion Piper"

Piper looks disgruntled and exclaims, "That is a story for another time"

Phoebe describes it in a few words by saying, "It involves a possessing spirit, a catfight, piper in tight clothes, and Prue killing Piper"

Paige eyes get wide and she mentions, "Oh hell, you better tell me the details later"

Phoebe says. "Yeah…if she doesn't I will"

Piper shakes her head at her two sisters.

Paige asks, "So did Victor get anything out of the neurotic one"

Piper hits her. Piper says, "Stop calling him that."

Phoebe looks anxious to find out. Phoebe asks, "Well did he?"

Piper answers, "He got enough. Apparently I will die after he is born"

Phoebe says "We wont let that happen Piper. Thank goodness Chris is close to Dad. I'm glad he will be there for the next generation"

Piper looks and says, "I'm glad he is here for us too"

Paige then looks at the clock. She mentions, "Piper it's time for you to go to your club"

"Yeah, yeah…ugh I am so tired." Says Piper. Then Piper starts walking to her room, preparing to go out.

"I think I will stay In today" says Phoebe

"Yeah after what happened today we're exhausted" Paige adds

"Chris DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME TO THE CLUB?" Piper exclaims. She knows leaving him alone will make him demon hunt more.

Chris orbs in. "Yeah I will come, Mom"

Piper says, "Good, now I don't have to drive"

Chris looks shocked. He looks at his mom. "Hello personal gain, what have you done with my mom? She is supposed to be the practical charmed one"

Piper looks at him and then answers, "Well I have to enjoy this life, right?"

Chris shrugs. Chris answers, "Enjoy it but don't go crazy. Stay yourself"

Chris then asks if she is ready and Piper says yes. Chris orbs out with his mother.

Phoebe and Paige meet up in the living room.

"Paige, I want to tell at least one person about how I feel" Phoebe looks like she wants to get something off her chest.

"Okay shoot" Paige says in a laid back manner

"Okay, I feel like we are forgetting something" Phoebe says in an anxious voice

"Like what to throw out garbage" Paige answers sarcastically

"No-o-o I'm not sure" says Phoebe. She said the No loud but the other part of the sentence softly.

"Maybe the Cleaners are back. I think you are the most intuitive of us so if you think we are forgetting something, I believe you" says Paige

"Thanks" says Phoebe in a surprised voice

"So what should we do?" asks Paige

"Maybe after Piper comes back we can write a spell to remember whatever we forgot" responds Phoebe

"Alright now if you will excuse me, I need beauty sleep" says Paige with a dramatic flair

"Yes you do" mocks Phoebe

Paige sticks her tongue out at Phoebe and the two walk up the stairs to their respective rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you lizardmomma for your reviews. At one point, I wanted to stop writing because I felt like not many cared about this ficcie. I hope more people review

Chapter 3

Chris orbs himself and Piper by the outside of P3. The two land in a discreet place so no one can see the orbing and enter the club.

Piper notices that there is trash on the floor. She is a clean person by nature and she asks Chris to pick up the trash.

In response, Chris says "Okay Piper. I will take the trash outside"

Piper smiles at first that he agrees and then she notices that he used her first name, with a sharp tone she says, "Chris since when am I Piper to you? Show me some respect."

Chris answers with a smirk, "Well you are not THAT much older than me now"

Piper puts her hands on her hips and says, "Listen Christopher, I will not tolerate you calling me by my first name unless we are around strangers or people who do not know the family secret"

Chris opens his mouth to respond but then he notices the pose his mom had and decides not to push the matter (for now).

"Fine. Let me take the trash out mother" Chris said the word mother in a drawn out way.

Piper rolls her eyes but tolerates his attitude for now while he picks up the trash and leaves the club.

A beautiful girl with long brown hair walks into the club. She walks up to Piper. Piper tells the girl, that the club is closed.

The girl starts to talk. "Hi my name is Melody Johnson -"

Melody is cut off when a demon shimmers inside the club. The demon throws a fireball in the direction of Melody and Piper. Melody pushes Piper out of the way. The demon throws another fireball, this time directly at Piper. Piper does not waste any time, she blows up the fireball and then with another flick she blows up the demon.

Chris heard the commotion, he ran back to the inside of the club as fast as he could. When Chris gets there he sees Melody on the floor and Piper on her feet looking around the club.

Piper very quickly before Melody could get up on the floor, flicks her hand to freeze her. Melody looks very still.

Chris runs to his mother and say, "Piper are you okay?"

Piper smacks him, "You call me Piper AGAIN. Didn't we just talk about this?"

"Fin e Mom who the hell is she?" asked Chris

"I don't know some girl that walked in before the demons showed up. She said her name is Melody Johnson" said Piper. She was worried magic was exposed now. Piper started to explain all the options they had.

Chris looked at Melody again and tried to communicate with her.

"_So this is your master plan, wow Melody you really are a genius" exclaimed Chris sarcastically _

"_Listen dumbass, this plan is good. She met me didn't she?" asked Melody _

"_Ugh what is the goal of this plan?" questioned Chris_

"_To assimilate into their lives, trust me. Tell her that you know a spell to erase my memory of that moment" said Melody _

"Chris, Chris, CHRIS! Are you listening to me?" asked Piper. She then resumes her earlier stance, which makes her look pissed off.

"Christopher Perry "says Piper and then she adds "Have I been talking to myself for the last few minutes?"

"Yes mother, I was listening to you. I was just thinking. If we say a spell it will make the girl forget what just happened." Says Chris. He continues, "I will say it: Forget the demon attack, have her mind stay on goal and don't waiver from the track"

Piper gives him a skeptical look. Chris shrugs and says, "Aunt Phoebe made it a while back"

Piper still looks skeptical but she knows Phoebe is the best at spell writing so she gives the spell the benefit of the doubt.

When Melody "unfreezes" she looks around. She gets up off the floor and looks at Chris.

"Hi, I am so clumsy I must have fell anyway I wanted to talk to you about the club" said Melody.

"Sorry honey but we are closed" says Piper

"I heard recently that you just lost one of your employees to another job out of state. I am looking for a job. I have my resume with it, could you please consider me for a job?" asked Melody

"Alright, no problem dear. Leave the resume with me. What is your name again?"

"My name is Melody Johnson but most people call me M.J" said Melody

Melody chats with Piper about her qualifications for a bit and then looks at Chris.

"Oh is he single?' Melody laughs with a high pitch voice

"Hmm that is a good question. Dear did you hear that, are you single?" asks Piper

Chris looks at both women and says to Melody, "I may be single but I don't want you at all"

Piper slaps Chris on his shoulder and hisses "stop being rude to the sweet girl"

Melody laughs and says, "Nah I have a few older guy cousins that are total jackasses all the time. I'm used to that type of teasing"

Piper nods her head understandingly and says, "Well Chris was trained better. I know his mother personally"

Chris sighs heavily. Piper looks at Melody, and she tells her she will call when she knows for sure if she will hire her or not"

Melody looks disturbed for a moment but changes her expression. She then states, "of course. Call me when you decide who you want as an employee. I know many people want this job"

Melody thanks Piper and walks off. Piper turns to Chris and asks him what he thought of the young girl.

"She seems brave. She didn't cry when the demon shimmered in, right?" asked Chris

"True. She pushed me out of harms way. I like how sweet she seems" says Piper

"If you want my personal opinion –" starts Chris

"I do" Piper honestly answers

"Hire her" said Chris

"You think she knows about magic? It is unusual that a person with no magic experience reacts so quickly to that situation" Piper analyzes

"Anything is possible. At least this way you can keep an eye on her" said Chris

"Okay, I will call her back to let her know she is hired "said Piper

Then Piper busies herself while she observes Chris. Chris has a subtle change in face expression, most would notnotice it but the keen eye of a mother notices all.

_Chris telepathically says "You're hired" to Melody _

_Melody telepathically states "BOOYA"_

_Chris said, "THANKS TO ME"_

_Melody says, "yeah right" _

Piper begins to be suspicious of Chris. Is stress causing her child to talk to himself? Is he taking care of himself? Maybe he is a neurotic boy like Paige says.


End file.
